hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalnark/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_shal2.png|Shalnark Headshot Shalnark.jpg|Shalnark's Full body appearance Genei shal.jpg|Shalnark's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Shal (1).png|Shalnark and Phinks Shal (26).png Dalzollene stabbed from behind by Phinks.png|Phinks impales Dalzollene from behind Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Shalnark_helping_Uvo.png|Shalnark helping Uvo UvoKissShalnark.png|Uvogin's "gratitude." Shalnark Manipulation Nen.png|Shalnark manipulates a Mafia man with a gun Shalnark's nen 2.png|Shalnark using his Black Voice ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe learns about Kurapika and guards of Neon Shalиark882.png|Shalnark's prediction Shal (49).png|Shalnark getting hit with Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Shot by memory bomb.png|Shalnark shot with the Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Shalnark In GI.png|Shalnark looking through his book in G.I. Shal (60).png|Shalnark explaining G.I.'s Secret Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Phantom Troupe to Greed Island.jpg|Shalnark and the other spiders travel to Greed Island Phantom Troupe In GI.png|The Toupe in Greed Island The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City.png|The Spiders arrive in Meteor City A × Lawless × Home.png Shalnark_vs_Pel_&_Boki.png|Shalnark trapped by Boki Autopilot_Shalnark.png|Shalnark in Autopilot mode 97 - Kalluto irritated.png|Shalnark watches Feitan fight Genei Ryodan 021412070701.png Shizuku runs away.jpg Shalnark_021412070704.png|Shalnark preparing to kill the rest of the mutated humans Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Huncyclopedia_-_Shalnark.jpg|Shalnark's Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Shalnark 1999 Design.gif Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Episode 54.png|Phantom Troupe dressed as Mafia Uvo_shalnark.png|Shalnark helping Uvo Uvogin-shalnark.png|thumb|Shalnark trying to avoid Uvo's "gratitude." Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe HxH-ShalnarkSmile.jpg|Shalnark in Greed Island Shalnark77.jpg Shalnark holding a Madarite leech.jpg |-|Manga= ShalnarkManga.jpg ShalnarkManga01.jpg Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Shalnark and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Shalnark ranks 10th in arm wrestling Phantom_troupe_in_meteor_city.png|The Phantom troupe arrive at Meteor City HUNTER22 0048.png|Shalnark vs Pell Shalnark's Autopilot.jpg|Shalnark's Autopilot |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 075.png|Chapter 75 8.png|Chapter 92 4 Septembre 1.jpg|Chapter 102 4 Septembre Part 10.jpg|Chapter 111 225 10 Part 3.png|Chapter 225 10 part 6.jpg|Chapter 229 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Shalnark and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Shalnark and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Shalnark on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Shalnark.2.jpg|Shalnark's Autopilot card Shalnark_1.jpg|Shalnark card 1 Shalnark_2.jpg|Shalnark card 2 Shalnark_3.jpg|Shalnark card 3 Shalnark_4jpg.jpg|Shalnark card 4 Shalnark_5.jpg|Shalnark card 5 Shalnark_6.jpg|Shalnark card 6 Shalnark_7.jpg|Shalnark card 7 Shalnark_8.jpg|Shalnark card 8 Shalnark_9.jpg|Shalnark card 9 Shalnark_10.jpg|Shalnark card 10 Shalnark_11.jpg|Shalnark card 11 Shalnark_12.jpg|Shalnark card 12 Shalnark_13.jpg|Shalnark card 13 Shalnark_14.jpg|Shalnark card 14 xShalnark01.jpg|Shalnark card 15 xShalnark02.jpg|Shalnark card 16 xShalnark03.jpg|Shalnark card 17 xShalnark04.jpg|Shalnark card 18 40 xShalnark03.jpg 41 xShalnark04.jpg 76 xShalnark22.jpg 40 xShalnark14.jpg 24 xShalnark11.jpg 56 xShalnark20.jpg 15 xShalnark23.jpg 22 xShalnark25.jpg 25 xShalnark26.jpg 26 xShalnark27.jpg 33 xShalnark28.jpg 34 xShalnark29.jpg 37 xShalnark28.jpg 38 xShalnark29.jpg 60 xShalnark31.jpg 83 aShalnark.jpg 82 zShalnark.jpg Shalnark_15.jpg Shalnark_16.jpg 00001434.gif Shalnark_17.jpg Shalnark (1).gif Shalnark (1).png Shalnark (2).png Shalnark (3).png Shalnark (20).png Shalnark (4).png 492626466.0.png Shalnark (5).png Shalnark (6).png Shalnark (16).png Shalnark (22).png Shalnark (17).png Shalnark (8).png Shalnark (9).png Shalnark (10).png Shalnark (11).png Shalnark (7).png Shalnark (12).png Shalnark (13).png Shalnark Summer chibi.png Shalnark (14).png Shalnark (15).png Shalnark (18).png Shalnark (19).png Shalnark (21).png 00001585.jpg HxH Card 3 (2).png HxH Card 3 (4).png HxH Cards--374 (1).jpg Shalnark chibi 01.png Shalnark Card 120.png Shalnark Card 120(plus).png Phantom Troupe - Spiders Play Melody - LR(plus) Card (2).png